


Смыть все тяготы и заботы

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Kink, Showers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Единственное, о чём Спенсер может мечтать после тринадцати часов на ногах в условиях сильнейшего стресса и невыносимой жары —  это душ.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Kudos: 17
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Смыть все тяготы и заботы

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — забота

Единственное, о чём Спенсер может мечтать после тринадцати часов на ногах в условиях сильнейшего стресса и невыносимой жары — это душ. Конечно, плотный ужин и постель тоже очень заманчивая идея, но сил ему хватает только на то, чтобы войти в ванную, сбросить одежду в раковину и босиком ступить на кафельный пол. Спенсер медленно поворачивает кран вправо, в первую секунду ёжась от прохладных струй, и подставляет под них лицо. Вода приятно пробирается сквозь волосы, будто чья-то заботливая рука погружает в них ледяной гребень. Спенсеру всегда было интересно, почему кожа головы реагирует на воду более чувствительно, чем тело, но в данный момент ему абсолютно всё равно. Он увеличивает напор и стоит, не шевелясь, позволяя воде смыть ворох тревожных мыслей в водосток.

Спенсер переминается с ноги на ногу и упирается лбом и руками в стену, расслабляя плечи. Он думает о том, что надеть жилетку в тридцатиградусную жару было действительно плохой идеей, о чём Аарон дважды предупредил его с утра. Аарон… Спенсер улыбается, зная, что не пройдёт и пары минут, когда тот появится у него за спиной.

Так и происходит. Спенсер слышит, как кольца шторки звенят об железную перекладину, и даже не поворачивается. Он вздрагивает от удовольствия, когда широкие ладони ложатся на бёдра и медленно ползут вверх, минуя тазовые косточки и плоский живот. Аарон останавливает руки на его груди и прижимает к себе что есть силы. Он полностью обнажён, и от контраста холодного душа и горячего тела у Спенсера кружится голова. Спенсер поворачивает голову в сторону, всё так же не открывая глаз, и нос Аарона утыкается ему в щёку. Кажется, Аарон улыбается.

Они стоят под струями несколько минут и не делают ничего больше, просто наслаждаются таким желанным моментом близости. Спенсер откидывает голову назад и вздыхает от удовольствия — ему нравится, что Аарон хоть чуточку, но выше его, и что его плечо надёжно поддерживает затылок Спенсера. Не глядя Спенсер протягивает руку к привинченной к стене полочке и берёт оттуда шампунь, который в следующую секунду оказывается в руках Аарона. Спенсер абсолютно не возражает, и лишь лениво наклоняет голову вперёд, позволяя выдавить душистую жидкость себе на волосы. Пальцы Аарона зарываются в его волосы и слабо, но ощутимо тянут, заставляя Спенсера низко застонать. Они оба слишком уставшие для более активных действий, но даже такая грубоватая ласка дарит обещание о завтрашнем утре, которое они встретят в одной постели. Аарон осторожно взмыливает его волосы, царапает короткими ногтями кожу головы, прореживает пальцами мокрые пряди и, не сдержавшись, целует в основание шеи. Он повторяет этот ритуал дважды, и когда бутылочка возвращается на своё законное место, Спенсер чувствует себя так, будто заново родился. Его разум чист и спокоен, и Спенсер ощущает себя абсолютно счастливым.

Затем настаёт очередь мыла. Аарон всегда дразнит Спенсера за то, что тот воротит нос от гелей для душа и таскается с протекающими мыльницами, но Спенсер знает: тот втайне обожает этот едва уловимый запах сирени или роз на его коже. Аарон ведёт широкой стороной мыла вдоль спины Спенсера, намыливая бока и ягодицы, и опускается на колени, уделяя внимание ногам. Это — жест повиновения, и он настолько не свойственен Аарону, что Спенсер издаёт удивлённый звук, когда чувствует чужие руки на своих лодыжках. Он тихо, по-детски хихикает, когда Аарон обводит кусочком мыла его пятки и пальцы, но смех тут же превращается в глубокий вдох. Аарон тщательно намыливает его бёдра и движется выше, но прикосновения к члену не дарят того вихра возбуждения, которое возникает обычно. Спенсер понимает, что в действиях Аарона нет ни капли эротики, лишь забота и нежность, и они окутывают его, как солнечный свет окутывает Землю, пробираясь в самые тёмные и потаённые её уголки. Аарон чуть толкает его под локти, и Спенсер поднимает руки вверх, позволяя ему вести мылом вдоль груди и до самых кончиков пальцев. 

Они смывают мыльную пену вместе. Спенсер наконец открывает глаза и видит, как она собирается в ногах, с шумом стекая по трубам. Его тело покалывает от чувственности и наслаждения, которое не может подарить ни секс, ни алкоголь, ни, кажется, само перерождение. Когда на коже Спенсера не остаётся ни пузырька, Аарон обнимает его поперёк талии и прижимается носом к местечку между плечом и шеей. 

— Вода уже ледяная, — произносит Аарон хриплым после долгого молчания голосом. Спенсер содрогается в его руках и откидывает голову назад, чуть сползая по груди и пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Я слишком увлёкся, — виновато улыбается Спенсер, но Аарон лишь успокаивающе касается губами его виска. В руках Аарона волшебным образом оказывается полотенце, в которое он укутывает Спенсера как попавшего под дождь котёнка, и тот чувствует себя настолько любимым, что становится почти больно.

— Я уже принял душ у себя в номере, пока ждал тебя, — тихо отвечает Аарон и выпускает Спенсера из объятий. Спенсер мгновенно поворачивается к нему лицом и отступает назад, мягким оценивающим взглядом окидывая покрытое каплями тело.

***

Вода всё ещё продолжает капать из лейки душа, когда матрас прогибается под тяжестью двух тел. 


End file.
